gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Manly Dan
|home = Corduroy cabin, Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Mrs. Corduroy (wife) † Wendy Corduroy (daughter) Marcus, Kevin, and Gus Corduroy (sons) https://twitter.com/TheMysteryofGF/status/868299267718479872 Unnamed niece or nephew Archibald Corduroy (ancestor) |likes = Punching things Doing 'manly' things Using his right hand Sev'ral Timez Gideon Gleeful (formerly) |dislikes = Doing "unmanly" things Being lied to Using his left hand People insulting Sev'ral Timez Gideon Gleeful |powers = Strength |quote = "I wouldn't pick my teeth with that axe, it's left-handed! I only use my right hand, the manly hand!" |fullname = Daniel Corduroy|alias = Manly Dan Boyish Dan (when he was a boy) }}"Manly" Daniel Corduroy is an extremely masculine lumberjack in Gravity Falls, Oregon, and the father of Wendy Corduroy and her brothers. He is a recurring character in Gravity Falls. History Season 1 Dan first appears in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," where he is fishing with his three boys at Lake Gravity Falls. When one of the boys asks if he is fishing correctly, Manly Dan snaps the fishing pole and proceeds to catch a fish with his bare hands and beat it up, with his kids and Tyler cheering him on. He is later seen putting a fish in a headlock, when Soos' boat smashes through his, sending Dan and his sons into the water. He then starts swimming away with his sons when fish start falling from the sky, yelling "they seek revenge!" He is next seen in "Headhunters," as part of the crowd at Stan Pines's wax museum unveiling. He gets angry when he learns that Stan lied about giving free pizza, and punches a pole as he leaves. He is later deemed a suspect for the murder of Wax Stan by Dipper, due to the axe found at the crime scene. Dipper and Mabel go to the bar where he hangs out and Dipper interrogates him while he is arm-wrestling with a robot game named Bicepticus. However, Dipper learns that he is not the culprit. Manly Dan does tell Dipper that the axe is a left-handed one, which helps Dipper narrow the suspects down to all left-handed suspects. He is seen again in "Dipper vs. Manliness," eating at Greasy's Diner with Wendy. When Dipper fails to win a manliness tester, Dan shoves Dipper away and effortlessly wins it using his pinky finger, winning all the patrons free pancakes. Later, when Dipper is in the forest, Dan is seen running away from the beast coming their way, shouting at Dipper to run. Dan makes his next appearance in "Irrational Treasure," eating meat with Tyler on Pioneer Day. Dan appears next in "Fight Fighters," where he goes on a camping trip with Wendy and her brothers. Dan reappears in "Summerween," trick-or-treating with his sons while dressed up as Vikings, and having them ram through a door. He is also seen in "Bottomless Pit!," during Mabel's story, Trooth Ache. Grunkle Stan orders Dan to unload a wild bear for an attraction at the Mystery Shack where a bear drives a car. In "Gideon Rises," he attends the grand closing of the Mystery Shack, exclaiming how much he loves Gideon. Later, at the scene of the Gideon-bot's explosion, he turns against Gideon along with the rest of the crowd when he learns that Gideon lied. Shorts He makes an appearance in "The Hide-Behind," when Dipper is interviewing local Gravity Falls residents about the mysterious sightings of the creature from lumberjack legends. In "Mabel's Guide to Color," he and his sons are briefly seen when Mabel asks the residents of Gravity Falls what their favorite color is (theirs being flannel). Season 2 In "Scary-oke," he brings kegs of meat to the Mystery Shack is Back party. In "Into the Bunker," Wendy states that she wanted to come on Dipper's mystery expedition because otherwise she would be cleaning up after her dad, who is shown to have difficulty getting through the small house, knocking over several pieces of furniture and even a support beam. In "The Golf War," he is among the crowd watching Mabel golf. In "Sock Opera," he attends Mabel's sock puppet performance — "Glove Story: A Sock Opera." He leaves in disgust after Mabel and Dipper blow up the stage with fireworks. In "Little Gift Shop of Horrors," he is seen in the segment Hands Off, where he has a stand of wooden carvings of various animals and other objects like trains while he is carving one in the stand. They all have beards, including the train. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," Manly Dan charges into the Northwests' party and jumps into a cider fountain after Pacifica opens the main gates for the low-class. He is shown to be a fan of Sev'ral Timez in "Not What He Seems." Mabel uses this knowledge for her own advantage in order for her and Dipper to escape Agent Trigger. In "A Tale of Two Stans," he is seen building Ford's cabin. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," he is at the town meeting to discuss the new mayor, and is one of the voters throwing birdseed at the Friday debate. In "The Last Mabelcorn," a picture of him from "The Hide-Behind" was shown as Bill mentions picking his next pawn. Dan appears briefly in "Weirdmageddon Part 1" with a crowd of townsfolk to tell off Bill at the start of Weirdmageddon, but then flees from Bill with the rest of the town's people. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," he was seen cutting a traffic sign into a triangle shape apparently to try to please Bill Cipher because of Sprott's suggestion, but to no avail as he was turned into stone by one of Bill's Eye-Bats. Later he is seen stacked on Bill's Throne before Sprott; it can be implied that he briefly returned to normal before being frozen to stone again. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," Manly Dan is seen on Bill's throne again, though he is saved when Dipper collapses the throne, and then Manly Dan hugs Wendy and the Corduroy brothers when they reunite. He is later seen at Dipper and Mabel's 13th Birthday Party singing happy birthday to them. Personality Manly Dan is the proud father figure, often showing his children how to do fun activities like fishing, in his own manly way. Besides this, he is also an emotionally unstable lumberjack. He also may have a bad temper, since in "Headhunters" he gets so mad that he punched a post almost all the way down. In spite of this, he still has some sense of caution, preferring to flee from the Manotaurs rather than fight them and he was terrified of Bill Cipher. When he reunites with Wendy during "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls," he runs over to her and gives her a hug, revealing that he has a soft side for family. Appearance As his nickname implies, Dan looks very manly. He is extremely large, strong, muscular and has thick black eyebrows, a bright red beard, and his chest hair and arm hair is barely concealed. Manly Dan has short, bright red hair similar in color to Wendy's hair. He wears a stereotypical lumberjack outfit and brown work gloves and boots. He also has a gap between his two front teeth. Sightings Quotes Trivia *He was called "Boyish Dan" in his youth. *It is strongly indicated by Alex Hirsch that Manly Dan is a widower. *He prefers using his right hand, which he refers to as "the manly hand." *Though he is "manly," it appears that he is afraid of Manotaurs, as seen in "Dipper vs. Manliness." *He claims to have had an encounter with the Hide Behind." *He is a "punching enthusiast." *Dan was on the jury that sentenced Gideon Gleeful to prison. It's implied that he was determinant in finding Gideon guilty. *Dan made Wendy compete in lumberjack games when she was younger. *Despite his obsession with being "manly," he is a big fan of Sev'ral Timez. *He helped build the Mystery Shack. *He makes his children train for the apocalypse each year instead of celebrating Christmas. es:Varonil Dan pt-br:w:c:pt-br.umveraodemisterios:Manly Dan Corduroy ru:Отважный Дэн Кордрой pl:Męski Dan Category:Season 1 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Games characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Corduroy family